hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Typhoon Bagha (2039) (NyeBuoi)
Typhoon Bagha, known in the Philippines as Typhoon Javier, is the strongest storm to live in the 2039 Pacific Typhoon Season. With 330 km/h winds that sustained for a minute, and a pressure of 870 mbar, it became one of the most intense typhoons ever recorded, tying with Typhoon Tip of 1979. With 23,719 fatalities, this intense storm even became one of the deadliest typhoons in history. Bagha was the 2nd storm to form in September, the 1st being Tropical Storm Florence on September 2. It formed as the 15th depression, 13th storm and 2nd super typhoon in the season. Before it's landfall in the Philippines, thousands, if not, millions of people were evacuated, as the storm was intensifying rapidly, and shows no signs of rest. When it reached peak intensity on September 11, it brushed through Northern Samar, and swept through the Bicol Region. It then continued heading west northwest, and made a direct landfall in Manila, killing 11,215 people after leaving the Philippine Area of Responsibility the next day. The storm weakened into a Category 4 but eventuallly regained Category 5 status due to low vertical wind shear and high ocean temperature. It then made another landfall at Vietnam as a Category 5 and swept across Cambodia and Thailand, killing 8,945 people before entering the Bay of Bengal on September 14. On the same day, the storm re-intensified into a Category 3 cyclone, and started to slow down due to winds pulling it to the North, weakening it to a Category 2 the next day. It landfalled at Bangladesh as a Category 1 cyclone on September 16, and it dissipated 12 hours later. Meteorological History On September 2, an area of low pressure was sought just east of Mindanao. It headed west, and eventually intensified into Tropical Depression 15W on September 4. It continued heading west, eventually intensifying further into a Tropical Storm a day later and was named Bagha ''by the JMA. On September 6, it began slowing down due to moderate wind shear, but due to high sea temperature, it was able to intensify even further into a Category 1 typhoon, and eventually into a Category 2 later that day. On September 7, high vertical wind shear caused it to weaken into a Category 1, but ''Bagha ''managed to keep the status before leaving the hostile environment, and headed west northwest. On September 9, ''Bagha ''intensified into a Category 3 typhoon, and began to speed up, intensifying into a Category 4 typhoon the next day. On the same day, the storm entered the Philippine Area of Responsibility and doing so, PAGASA named the storm ''Javier as part of their 2039 typhoon season naming list. On September 11, Bagha peaked as a Category 5 typhoon and made it's first landfall on Legazpi City on Bicol. It continued pushing through the Philippines then later made a direct hit in the capital city. 11,215 people died, and 31 million people were left homeless. Bagha weakened into Category 4 after leaving the country on September 12 due to the mountainous landscape of the archipelago. On the same day, Bagha re-intensified into a Category 5 typhoon and made another Category 5 landfall at Vietnam a day later, then passed through Cambodia and Vietnam, killing 10,945 people and leaving 15 million homeless before entering the Bay of Bengal on September 14 as a Category 2 cyclone. It then re-intensified as a Category 3 cyclone but started to slow down due to winds acting upon the storm. it veered towards Bangladesh while weakening to Category 1 status, and made it's final landfall at Kuakata, Bangladesh, as a Category 1 cyclone, killing 1,559 more people before dissipating 12 hours later. Category:Typhoons Category:Category 5 super typhoon Category:Deadly typhoons Category:Destructive typhoons